Many cosmetic products are found in the flowable form including lipsticks, eyeshadow, blush, hair color, foundation, and the like. Such products are often sold in cylindrical containers where the cosmetic is stored in the cylindrical container and is applied to the lips with a doe foot applicator that is affixed to a cap/rod/applicator assembly. Liquid foundations are most often stored and dispensed from glass bottles. When color cosmetics such as eyeshadow and blush are found in the flowable form, they are stored and dispensed in either cylindrical containers with a cap/rod/applicator assembly, squeeze tubes, or the like.
Cosmetics companies are always searching for better and more efficient ways to store and dispense flowable cosmetic products. In particular, it is most desirable to sell such products in containers that both store and dispense the cosmetic from a single unit such that the storage container is also capable of dispensing the cosmetic right on the skin surface by drawing the dispensing portion of the container across the skin surface.
An object of the invention is to provide a cosmetic storage and dispensing container for flowable cosmetic products.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cosmetic storage and dispensing container in a single unit, e.g. where the closure is integral to the storage container and serves as an application surface as well.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a storage and dispensing container for flowable cosmetic composition that may be operated with one hand if desired